jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Manaan
Manaan ist eine Wasserwelt, die im Pyrshak-System am Rand der Galaktischen Republik liegt, ohne zu ihr zu gehören. Manaan ist der Heimatort der Selkath, einer amphibischen Spezies und der einzige bekannte Planet, auf dem das Heilmittel Kolto abgebaut wird. Beschreibung Manaan hat nur eine Stadt, Ahto City, was daran liegt, dass die Selkath unter Wasser leben. Ahto diente deshalb vor allem als Station für die Raffination und den Verkauf des Kolto. Dies war lange Zeit der Hauptwirtschaftsfaktor des Planeten. Die Befolgung des Gesetzes ist in Ahto City höchstes Ideal aller Einwohner und Besucher, da jedes Vergehen hart bestraft wird - sogar die Todesstrafe ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Manaan war Heimat diverser Tiere, darunter der Firaxanische Hai. Geschichte Sith-Kriege thumb|left|Die Händlerstadt [[Ahto City]] Zur Zeit des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs hielt sich der Planet neutral, doch hatte sowohl die Galaktische Repulik als auch das Zweite Sith-Imperium großes Interesse am Kolto des Planeten, weshalb Sith die Selkath durch Sabotage und Intrigen Manaan gegen die Republik aufbringen wollten. Erst durch das Eingreifen Revans und seiner Gefährten 3956 VSY konnte dies aufgedeckt werden, was die Ausweisung der Sith zur Folge hatte. Zur selben Zeit kam es zu einem Mordprozess gegen Sunry, eines Helden der Republik, der eine Spionin der Sith, mit der er eine Affäre hatte, tötete. Revan und Jolee Bindo, ein Freund Sunrys, konnten die Fakten und die Schuld des Angeklagten aufdecken, jedoch durch Verhandlungsgeschick den Freispruch des eigentlichen Mörders erwirken. Auch dreihundert Jahre später versuchte sich Manaan im Großen Galaktischen Krieg zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Republik neutral zu halten, doch die Sith griffen den Planeten dennoch an und zerstörten die Gebäude an der Oberfläche. Der Planet erholte sich jedoch wieder und noch um etwa 1000 VSY exportiere Manaan Kolto''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, doch dann versiegten die Koltoquellen damit das wichtigste Exportgut des Planeten. Da Manaan noch immer neutral war, verfügte es über keinerlei Bündnispartner, die ihm gegen die aufkommende Rezession helfen konnten, weshalb die politischen Führer nun doch um Aufnahme in die Republik baten, diese lehnten das Gesuch jedoch ab, da Manaan keinen wirtschaftlichen Wert mehr hatte. Die Selkath waren dadurch derart von der Republik enttäuscht, dass sie schworen, nie wieder den Kontakt mit Außenweltlern zu suchen und infolgedessen verlor der Planet rapide an Bedeutung in der Galaxis und keine 100 Jahre später geriet er weitgehend in Vergessenheit und die Regierung von Ahto City brach zusammen, worauf für etwa weitere 100 Jahre Kriegsherren über den Planeten herrschten und die Selkath sich schließlich zu einer primitiven Stammesgeselschaft zurückentwickelten. Wiederentdeckung Nach der Machtübernahme des Galaktischen Imperiums in der Galaxis war Imperator Palpatine einer der wenigen, die noch von Manaan wussten. Dieser schickt eine Flotte aus zwei Sternzerstörer unter Kommando von Darth Vader um den Planeten zu erobern. Die Imperialen bombadierten den Planeten und versklavten die Bevölkerung, anschließend richteten sie auf Ahto City eine Ferienanlage namens Ahto Luxury Resorts ein. Um Aufstände der Einheimischen zu verhindern, ließ das Imperium stetz zwei Sternzerstörer das System bewachen, doch insgeheim begannen einige Selkath, Wiederstandszellen zu gründen. Quellen *Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Empire at War'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' * *Manaan: Depths of History auf Wizards.com *Knights of the Old Republic Website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Inneren Randes en:Manaan es:Manaan fr:Manaan it:Manaan pl:Manaan fi:Manaan